


Back in England

by Mercaore



Series: Back in England [1]
Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Family, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercaore/pseuds/Mercaore
Summary: Arthur Stuart and Curt Wild ends up at Arthurs parents home for dinner.Another family-centered story.





	1. Home again

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction.  
> Sorry for my bad english, I'm practicing. Hopefully, it will get better and better...

Arthur did not know what made him do it. How on earth he had built up the nerve to even ask it! But he had.

And now he and Curt Wild sit inside a cab in Manchester, its the 26th of December and they are on the way to Arthurs childhood home - of all places! Arthurs’ father is at a residential home and will not be attending, that’s one of the reasons Arthur even considered to accept the visit.

Curt had played three concerts in England and Arthur had followed him. Arthur looks over at Curt who is staring out the window. Curt feels the burning eyes on him so he turns his head around and meets Arthurs’ eyes.

”You look nervous.” Curt states. Arthur sighs and nods.

”Yes, I haven’t met my family for many years now. Mother was thrilled when I called, but...I have no idea how she will react to...us...and all.”

Curt grabs Arthurs left hand and squees it.

”It will be fine. And if it won't -”

”What if it won't?”

”-then I will be there and lick your wounds,” Curt says with a smirk. Arthur laughs and says ” Oh, now I almost wish for a disaster”.

Curt takes up Arthurs left hand up to his mouth and sticks his tongue out and put one of Arthurs' fingers in his mouth, Curts eyes never leave Arthurs. That alone almost makes Arthur come here and now! He still has difficulties understanding that he was living his dream, dating _Curt Wild_! He used to do all kind of things to himself while imagen he was with Curt Wild, and now...the real person sits next to him and sucks on one of his fingers! What more could he  _want_? Why even care about what his family will think of him when he got this...rock/sex God at his side?!

Suddenly Curt laughs. ”You look funny, gaping like that!”

Arthur had not noticed he had kept his mouth wide open.

”Oh, sorry!”

”Don't be, I like it,” Curt says and sits back again.

”I have not talked with my brother since...I left home I think.” Arthur says suddenly.

”You did not get along as kids?” Curt asks casually. Arthur remembers he really doesn't want to talk about the subject of ”brothers” with Curt, considering what supposedly had happened between Curt and his older brother. It was a subject Arthur feels too uncomfortable to talk about, and with respect for Curt he will not bring it up if he can.

”We never really bonded. He had some ruff friend, who did not exactly like the gay thing.”

”I see. So naturally you two never hang out much then?”

”No, and his friends were often around him. But he used to work at a music store and would always help me get the albums I wanted, he even paid for some of them when I could not afford then myself.”

”Can't be too bad then.”

”He actually bought me my first record of your music,” Arthur says as he realizes it, he had forgotten it!

”I already like him.” Curt laughs.

”When I come to think about it, I think he liked you.”

Curt smiles widen as he says ”Maybe I’m dating the wrong brother!”

”I meant your music! I doubt he likes men. His friends who also worked at "Top Record" always said that it was disgusting."Curt just smiles at him.

 

The cab pulls up at the house. Arthur had not noticed they were already in his old neighborhood. Arthur pays the taxi driver and they get out. They stand there while the cab backs and drives away. Curt looks at Arthur who stares at the house. Curt can see Arthur is getting up the courage to walk up and ring the doorbell. ”At three?” Curt teases which makes Arthur wake up from his old demons. Then Curt starts to walk up to the house, Arthur runs up to him and rings the doorbell.

”That’s it, it's done.” Arthur breaths out.

”Nooo tuning back now” Curt teases, then he realizes one thing, ”Wait, I should be nervous too! I’m meeting your family! What if they don't like me?”

”What is there not to like?”

”Oh, I can say a few things they might -”

The door suddenly opens and a little blond girl stands inside the house, staring up at them with a big smile.

”Are you my uncle?” She asks and looks at Curt.

”....I don't think so...” Curt manage to say.

”We have the same kind of hair!” The girl says and points at Curts blond hair, it is the same length too. Curt smiles and sits down and points up at Arthur.

”I think he is your uncle.” Arthur waves at the little girl. She beams up at him, at the same moment a man comes running.

”Lisa, what are you-” he stops in his tracks when he sees Curt and Arthur.

”Oh! We did not hear the door! Come in!” Arthurs brother stands aside so they can enter. Curt observes Arthurs brother. He looks a lot like Arthur, but he is a bit shorter and got blondish hair and blue eyes. Okay, maybe he doesn't look so much like Arthur who is taller and with dark hair and brown eyes. No wonder the girl first thought he was Arthur, Curt and Arthurs's brother looks more alike. They take their clothes off and hangs them up in the hallway.

Arthurs brother can't help but staring at both his younger brother who he hasn't seen in ages and the legendary rockstar Curt Wild who he used to sell so many records off when we worked at that old record store. Curt feels a little unease, it is one thing being Curt Wild on stage and doing al kind if outrageous things in front of hundreds or thousands of people and another one to meet people in their homes. Where he was supposed to act like a normal person. It is moments like this when he feels the lack of good upbringing, Curt had not been raised in a proper manner. No wonder people think he had been raised by wolves! His parents had not really cared what Curt did as a child. Not until they had found him and his brother, then he had been shipped to a hospital for 18 months. And that was that really.

Curt know with pain in his chest that he does not have the right tools for situations likes this - and that's why he was not really a boyfriend type. And it does not matter what people say, Curt Wild can be incredibly shy when he really feels he has to be talkative. He gives away a shy smile and let some hair cover his face as he feels Arthurs brother stare at him. The situation feels awkward.

”So, who is really my uncle?!” The girl asks and takes place in the middle. Curt laughs glad for the interruption. Arthur points at himself and says ”I’m your uncle Arthur and this his...” he looks at his brother for a short second and to his relief his brother nods.”...is my date, Curt.”

”Date?” The girl asks and looks at her father.

”It means they are seeing each other...romanticly.” Her father answers with a tone that says its the most natural thing in the world, to men dating. Arthur looks at his brother and a sudden warmth fills him. The girl turns around again and looks at Curt and says, ”He is very pretty.” Then she runs back inside the house. Curt can feel his face redden. The sight makes Arthurs heartache, he has NEVER seen Curt Wild blush.

Arthurs brother stretches out a hand to Curt and says, ”Welcome, my name is Nigel” Curt takes it and they shake hands. ”Thanks, my name is Curt”

”Oh I know, I have sold many of your records in my youth.”

”Thank you, again then.” Curt laughs and looks at Arthur who looks at his brother stunned. Has he always been this nice? Or has he become like this when he got older? Arthur thinks but he knows he doesn't know the answer and the realization makes him a little sad. Nigel turns to Arthur and slowly puts his hands on Arthurs' shoulders as you do to an animal you don't want to scare away.

”I’m glad to see you again little brother.”

”Where is mother?” Arthur asks when they walk inside the house. It feels so strange to be here again! ”Oh, she is in the bathroom with my wife. Changing diapers on our youngest” Nigel then suddenly looks a bit sad as he says ”Mother is not getting younger you know.” Arthur nods, his parents were quite old when he was born. Arthurs is 8 years younger than Nigel. Shame fills him, he had never really thought about if they needed him here.

”You should sit down and rest for a bit. We will bring her here when she is ready.” Nigel says and nods towards the television room. It looks almost the same as Arthur remembers it. But his mother had put in a new sofa. Nigel runs into the kitchen and then back again, he offers them two glasses of sloe gin. Curt accepts it and thanks, then he looks at it with a suspicious mine.

Nigel laughs, ”never had one of those before? Go ahead taste it.” Then he walks out of the room leaving Curt and Arthur alone.

Curt sips on the drink and he finds himself enjoying it. Then he lets his eyes wander around the room. He walks up to the photographs and picks one up. It’s a family photo were Arthur is just a small child. Arthur stands beside him. ”Cute,”

Curt says and puts the photo back as he sees another photo of a teenage Arthur. Curt takes it up and says, ”Sweet kid.” Then we whisper ”I remember fucking him, can you imagine that?” Arthurs' face becomes crimson and the hushes at Curt. Curt smiles and puts the photo back again.

”I know, seeing that picture almost makes me blush too, I mean, knowing what I did to his ass and all.”

”Hush Curt.”

”What? No one hears us.”

”I know, but it feels...wrong talking about it here inside this room.”

Curt puts a kiss on Arthurs right cheek. ”But that was one of the things you really wanted back then right?” Curt asks wickedly.

”It's not really the point.” Arthur sighs, ”I still can't get it through my head that I’m here again. And with you of all the people.” Curt shrugs and takes another sip of the drink.

”I like this,” he says and nods toward the glass in his hand.

A soft chough comes from the door and Arthurs mother stands there. She looks so fragile Arthur thinks and his heart skips a beat. Mum! She looks nervous but happy and oh so happy to see him!

”Mum?” Arthurs manage to say with a hoarse voice.

”Oh, Arthur!” She says and takes the last steps between them and hugs him, hard. Arthur feels like he lost every ouns of air. Curt stands back and looks at them, unable to look away. He feels a bit jealous, he knows its wrong, but he can't help it. He thought the idea of reconciling whit his own mother was long gone, but right now seeing this he wants it to. He is happy for Arthur though, very very happy!

They sit by the table. Arthur, Curt, Mrs. Stuart, Nigel, and his wife and two children- Lisa and Rick. Rick is only a few months old but he knows how to entertain and makes the sweetest giggles. Nigel’s wife Alice is very kind and intelligent and an expert to get any conversation going whenever the moment needed it. Lisa is absolutely transfixed of Curt and has seated herself beside him and stares at him al the time. Curt don't mind, he finds her enchanting.

He gives her a good laugh now and then because he loves the way she laughs, with so much heart!

”No Lisa, love, let Curt get some rest now," Alice says when Lisa is about to sneak up on Curts lap. She retreats with a sad wimp and runs into the living room. Curt feels bad for her but he is not the one making the rules. Alice sees Curts unrest and smiles reassuringly to him.

”She will be fine. She got a strong will that child, you need to put some boundaries, even when its hard.”

”I guess so.” Curt answers. ”She will come around. With full force soon.” Nigel says.

”So you better take the chance and rest while you can, ” Alice says with a laugh.

Curt smiles wickedly and says: ”She is just like Arthur then...” Arthur put down his cutlery and looks up at Curt with a crimson face.

Nigel laughs hard. ”What? He can't leave you alone...?” Then he smirks and lowers his voice.” And likes to sit on your lap?”

Arthur looks horrified.

”Boys.” Mrs. Stuart scolds them with an undertone that says ’this is not a proper conversation here and now’. Curt feel strangely warm by her off telling. Like if he was a part of the family as if he was one of her ’boys’. Nigel laughs and apologize. Arthur mumbles something to himself and looks down.


	2. Chapter 2

The food was delicious. And Curt is actually really enjoying himself.

Nigel starts to clean off and goes into the kitchen to prepare the dessert. Curt offer to help.

”How long will you stay in England?” Nigel asks as he cleans the plates.  
”I have two more gigs next week then we fly back.”  
”You and Arthur?”  
”Yes.”  
”You're a strange pair” Nigels laughs, but then he looks up and says, ” It’s sweet though.”  
Curt doesn't answer at first then he says, ”Arthur told me you weren't close?”  
Nigel sights, ”No, that true. He is 8 years younger than me. I did not live at home when he was a teenager. And Arthur is not the most talkative person is he? Doesn't mean I don't love him though.”

Curt nods.

”I mean, Arthur was a hard person to get to know back then. He was shy, even to me, and he was a bit paranoid.”

”He was nervous to see you again. Not knowing who you would react to...he liking men.” Curt says

Nigel sighs and put in the now clean dishes. ”Arthur always assume the worst. I could be a bit rough back then, that is true, but I never moralized on sexuality. Never seen the point of bothering what other people likes and don't likes. I could be so frustrated about how unobtrusive he could be sometimes though- It’s not his fault though. He really needed to...dunno, courage up.” Nigels laughs. ”That's why you two are s funny pair I think. Maybe you are good for him.”

”People assume I always shout and act out first and think later. I don't.” Curt says.

”So I have noticed. If you did, I don't think Arthur would have stood a chance. Or maybe he would, I don't know. As he said, we were never that close. I usually only saw him when he hung around the music shop I worked at. Lurking around.” Then Nigels hesitates and looks at Curt. ”He was mostly into Brian Slade back then.”

Curt nods. ”Ya, I know.” Then he smirks. ”He told me in the cab that you bought him his first record of me?”

”That’s true,” Nigels says a bit proud as he whips some cream. Then he says nothing for a while, clearly lost in his thoughts. Very much like Arthur. Then Nigel says, ”I actually used to be a fan of yours when I was younger.” 

Curt observes him, he can see there are more to story but that Nigel need time to find how to say it.  
”I mean, even before you hook up with Slade. I went to one of your concerts early on. It was some sort of festival out in the woods. I went there with some friends from school. We had never seen anything like it.”

Curt never really thought so much about that time and feels a bit off guard of Nigel's words. He clears his throat,  
”I really loved to provoke back then. Had a lot of anger inside me.” Curt says with a hoarse voice.

 

Nigel laughs, seeing Curts timid response.  
”No I mean, we loved it! You truly were wild. It was very liberating.”

”It was?”

”For a young Englishman growing up at a suburb, hell yes. It felt totally new.” Nigels says now with eagerness in his voice. ”I’m sure a lot of people felt just like that after your show.”

Curt laughs. ”Not sure about that, but thanks anyway.”

Nigel starts to prepare the tea.

 

”You know, I never liked when you worked with Slade. He held you down, I mean musically. It was a weird mix.”  
Curt frowns and is again a bit put back at Nigel's words, almost no one had said that to him. He is not sure if he should agree or oppose. So he keeps quiet. Then he laughs.

 

”What?” Nigels asks.  
”Isn't that what you think of me and Arthur ?”  
”Yes, but...Arthur is thankfully not making any music!” Nigel laughs. Then he says more serious, ”I personally think your music was better before and after that period, that's all.”

A warmth spreads inside Curt, he doesn't know why really but says with a shy smile, ”I’m glad to hear that. Thanks.”  
”You are welcome,” Nigel says and nods toward the two full trays.  
”What do you say, shall we give the lovely people inside the other room some dessert now? Think they have waited long enough now.”  
”Ya”. Curt says and picks up the other tray.

After dessert Lisa is all over Curt again. Curt assured them it was fine and went along as Lisa drags him to her playing ground. Were she shows him al his toys. Curt takes up a dinosaur and she takes up a little pony and they start playing loudly. Then she wants to play catch and screams with absolute delight when Curt runs after her and roars.

Then they end up sitting with a book. Lisa in Curts lap as he read out loud for her. She almost falls asleep against his chest. Curt is enjoying himself tremendously. Not knowing he would like moments like this so much! A real family and a sweet child. 

Arthurs mother stands at the door, silently watching Curt with Lisa. Lisa is usually a rather quiet little girl, she had never seen her so happy and pleased, and with a stranger! There truly must be something special about this Curt Wild, she thinks.

Then she feels her younger sons presence at her side. He looks with warmth in his eyes at the scene before them, and then at his mother. She smiles at him and takes his hand and guides him back to the table, leaving Lisa and Curt for themselves again.


	3. The sweetest gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the song " The sweetest gift"...I just HAD to do it even if it's not "correct". If you don't know the song, it's from "Unexpected Dreams - Songs from The Stars" sang by McGregor.

”Lisa!” Alice calls and walks up to Lisa and Curt. ”It’s way past your bedtime. Up to bed.” She holds a hand toward Lisa, indicating she should take it and join her mother to the bathroom. She looks up at Curts' face and then at Alice. ”Please mum, just a little more?”  
Alice laughs and says, ”I’m afraid not, love, Curt is also a bit tired now and needs some rest.” 

Curt gives away a theatrical yawn to help Alice make her point.  
”See?” Alice says and laughs at Curt. Lisa looks unsure. ”Can Curt sing a goodnight song to me?”  
”I don't think-” Alice starts put is interrupted by Curt who agrees on the deal. 

Lisa then runs up to the bathroom to make herself ready for bed. Alice thanks Curt and follows her daughter up. On the way upstairs, Lisa shouts to the rest of the family, ”Curt is going to sing me a goodnight song!”  
”Wow, you don't know how lucky you are young girl!” Nigel laughs at her. Then he looks at Arthur with a smirk. ”Has he done that to you?”  
Arthur's face gets this delight red tone again.  
”No.”

Curt walks in and laughs. ”Not yet anyway.”  
”Speaking of which”, Mrs. Stuart says, ”Are you two also sleeping over tonight?”  
Curt looks at Arthur letting Arthur decide. Arthur shakes his head and says, ”I don't think so, no. We should probably get back soon...?” and looks at Curt.  
”It’s okay for me to stay over,” Curt says looking back at Arthur. Arthur thinks for a while then nods to his mother.  
”Then we stay if it is not to much trouble?”  
On the contrary, her face lits up and says she have an extra madras they can put up in Arthurs old room. Arthur looks a bit at unease. Maybe Arthur really doesn't want them to stay over, Curt thinks. But then Arthur should say something and he has not so Curt let it pass. Imagen Arthur just finds it a bit awkward. 

Curt walks up to Lisa and sits down beside her as she settles herself to bed. He feel warm as he looks at her. A new feeling is suddenly stirring inside if him, he realises suddenly that he would like the idé of having a child in the future. Who would have thought?! She looks with eager and expectations up to him as he thinks of what song he should sing. After all, she does not know so many bedtime songs, his parents never sang any to him. But then he starts singing on a song, one of the few child songs he knows - ”The Sweetest gift.”. 

Arthur and Nigel help their mother in the kitchen and Alice put their youngest to bed. Arthurs mother observes Arthur while he does his chores.  
”He actually seems nice.” She says.  
Nigel laughs. ”Actually?”  
”I’m old Nigel but not dumb. I know who that man is.” She scolds Nigel then looks at Arthur. ”He is one of those musicians you....-she thinks of what to say that would not embarrass him- ”idolized as a kid right? The one known for his bad temper.”  
Arthur clear his trout. ”Yes, he is.”  
”And he ’actually’ seems nice. And if he makes you happy then all is good.”  
”I can't believe my luck, dating him. He is...so...special.” Arthur says and feels the hotness creep up against his face again.  
”And you are not?” He hears his mother say in disbelief. Arthur looks at her.  
”Not like him.”

 

Curt walks down back to the kitchen and finds The Stuarts cleaning up.  
”She is asleep now.” He says and stands next to Arthur. Wanting to give him a kiss but holds the urge, not knowing if it would be proper. He settles with a hand on Arthurs' shoulder. Arthurs smiles at him. He looks happy and shy, typically Arthur.  
”The extra mattress is already up in your old room, Arthur. And new sheets.” Alice says when she enters the room.  
”Sleeping now?” Nigels asks his wife and kisses her on the cheek. She sighs, ”Yeah, took some time though.” She looks at Curt.  
”And Lisa?”  
”Sleeping”  
”Thanks,” Alice says and smiles at him. ”You are a natural, you know.” She says and laughs at him.  
”Thanks,” Curt says and smiles back at her. 

Arthur looks less happy, quite horrid actually.  
”Eh, so we, Curt and I, are gonna sleep in my old room?”  
”Yeah.” Nigel says.  
Arthur has not been there since he ran away all those years ago. He doesn't know how he will feel there, or worse- what they will find that still lurks there!


	4. In bed

Arthur offers to bring the clean sheets up to the bedroom. He needs to see how the room looks before he can lett Curt. Maybe his mother and father had cleaned everything, or worse, they had left it exactly the same as he left!  
They had. 

In hoping for their youngest son to come back home they had left it almost exactly the same way as the morning he had gone through the door. 

Arthur quickly hide the worst embarrassing stuff and some Brian Slade and Curt Wild posters and magazines were their faces was on the cover. Curt knew very well Arthur had been a fan, still was, but to let Curt see exactly how much was embarrassing - not that this nest wasn't unusual for a teenager though. But it was also the fact that he did not think Curt would feel fully at ease sleeping in a room where he had to see posters of himself in it, Brian Slade would perhaps liked, Arthur thought ruefully. But to the contrary Slade, Curt Wild never really thrived and worked towards fame in itself. Slade had wanted to be famous no matter what, he had used people to achieve his goal, even changed himself for fame later on when it was al taking away from him. Brian Slade, or what his name is, needed to be loved by the masses- it was his air. Curt Wild, were just loving to produce music and to perform. It was pure, Arthur thinks with a sense of pride - he got the good one. 

When the room was done and he had chanced the sheets he went down back to his family. 

Curt smiles at him, he looks completely at ease as he talks with Nigel and Alice.   
”I have prepared our beds,” Arthur says and he can feel himself blush. No one seems to notice though.

Soon enough it’s time for bed. There are now two beds in Arthurs old room, his old bed and a guest bed on the side of the old one. Arthur would rather sleep in the same bed as Curt. Hopefully Curt would like to do the same, but the beds are quite small. 

Curt enters Arthur old room and looks around. Then he shrugs and turns toward Arthur.  
”Not bad. Not bad at all. I would have loved to have my own room when I was younger.” Curt says as he starts to undress. Arthur can't keep his eyes away from the scene before him, Curt Wild undressing in his old teenage room. Exactly like so many of his fantasies! But this was real.  
Curt lays down on Arthurs old bed and looks at Arthur as Arthur undresses. Curt looks like a cat observing and waiting for its prey.  
When undressed Arthur is not sure if he should join Curt in his old bed or go straight to the other bed, he doesn't need to hesitate for long though because Curt reaches out his hand to Arthur as an indication to come to bed and let Curt hold him in his arms. Arthur eagerly settles himself in the bed and let Curts embrace him. It feels warm and safe. Nothing is better than to feel another persons heat against your body.

Curt turns his head around up to the ceiling and a smirk crosses his face.  
”Is that me?” Curt asks out.   
Arthur looks up, he had totally forgotten he used to have posters up in the ceiling too!  
”Urm, I had forgotten about those” Arthur says before thinking. Curt looks at him. Its quite obvious Curt knew Arthur had ”cleaned up” his room before letting Curt see it. But Curt did not want to embarrass Arthur so he said nothing about it. Until now. The problem was Curt was not the only one up there, Brian Slade was too - not on the same poster thankfully. His dad would not approve of him having posters with a gay couple, so those pictures he had hide even back then. 

”Er, do you want me to take those down?” Arthur asks, but before Curt could answer he continues, ”Probably should, it must feel awkward.” Arthur is about to stand up but Curt grabs his wrist and holds him down.   
”Nah, don't bother. Its fine, really.”   
Arthur does not look convinced.  
”No really, its fine Arthur. Just come back in bed. I mean, we are gonna sleep anyway.”   
Arthur lies down slowly and lets himself be embraced by Curt again.   
Curt Wild. The man on the poster above him. 

Curt kisses Arthur on the cheek.  
”You need to relax. You are always worrying.”  
Arthur sighs. ”You are right. It...just feels so strange.”  
”What”  
”Everything, being back here.”  
Curt holds him tighter, ”I understand. Don't worry about it.”

They lay there in silence for a while. Then Curt chuckles, ”So...I...Er.”   
”What,” Arthur asks and looks at Curt who by now has a gleeful and mischief smile on his lips.  
”What?” Arthur asks again, nervous but teasing.   
”I just thought, or wondering.”  
”Yes?”  
”As a teenager living here, did you ever...you know. Fancy me?”  
Arthurs' face becomes its now usual read, then he nods. Curts face brightens up.  
”You did? So what did you imagine me doing?”  
Arthur looks at Curt, who looks back at Arthur with anticipation.  
”What do you mean?”  
”I mean, if you had any....fantasies...about us.”  
Arthurs' heart starts beating really fast.  
”I mean, If you did, well I’m here now. I can maybe fulfill some of those fantasies of yours.” Curt says with a purr. Arthur can bearly breath now. Curt Wild is lying in his teenage bed and wants to fulfill his fantasies? Be careful what you wish for, your heart might not take it. Curt looks at him with anticipation and lust. 

”I..” Arthur breaths out then stop himself as he feels Curts hand caress him and takes a firm grip around his groin.   
”I..” Arthur tries again.  
”Yes?” Curt teases.  
”I had fantasies of you kissing me.”  
”Yes, and what more?”  
Arthur gulps for air as Curt strokes him.  
”Then you...oh...I can't.”  
”Tell me.”  
”Then you kissed my neck and down.”  
Curt starts kissing him passionately and then lets his tung and lips travel down Arthurs' neck.  
”After that? When I’m down?”  
”You took me in your mouth. And after that you fucked me.” Arthur says with a sudden boldness that amuses Curt.  
”Really?” Curt says and looks with teasing eyes at Arthur. Arthur only groans in response, then a sudden fear fills Arthurs body.  
”No Curt stop!” He whispers.  
”Why?” Curt asks with concern.  
”Not here, what if someone hears us?”   
Curt laughs and snaps Arthur on his nose.  
”We will keep it low, silly-love.” Then he starts stroking Arthur again.  
”I’m not sure if we can.”  
Curt laughs at that.  
”No, I think they will hear.”  
Curt stops again and sighs, ”Ya, you are probably right.”  
Arthur feels divided, both relieved and needy for more. Curt gives Arthur a passionate kiss.   
”Just you wait until we are back at the hotel.” Curt purrs in Arthur's ear. Arthurs body is screaming for more, now!  
”What about 69?”  
Curt looks at him surprised.  
”Now?”  
”Yes now, if we are really really quiet?”  
A big smile spreads across Curts' face.  
”Oh, Arthur you are wicked.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
